This invention relates to the field of rockets. Rotating components produce transverse loads when the principle line of inertia (PLI) is not coincident with the spin axis. These transverse loads are defined by the magnitude of the PLI malalignment and the spin rate. The forces cause excessive vibrations, bearing wear, accelerate fatigue and numerous other ill effects. To balance or null these side loads, counterweights are added to effect alignment of the PLI with the spin axis, and it should be valid until mechanized properties change. One can experience this phenomena by driving an automobile with a wheel out-of-balance which causes wheel "hop". This effect creates undesirable effects within freeflight rockets. The thrust vector is normally rotated 10-15 revolutions during rocket burning time to decrease the effects of a thrust malalignment factor. Induced spin rate at the time of launcher release generates a precession rate (gyroscopic) whose magnitude is defined as the product of the PLI malalignment and the spin rate. The precession or mallaunch is probably the greatest error source in free rockets.